1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine stands and more particularly pertains to a new rotatable engine holding assembly for permitting rotation of an engine while the engine is being held above a support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of engine stands is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,196 describes an engine stand having a tilt mechanism and a crank handle driven rotatable face plate. Another type of engine stand is U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,914 having a weighted wheel and spoke arrangement to permit rotation of an engine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,953 discloses a non-rotatable portable engine stand. U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,667 shows another engine stand that provides tilting and rotation of the engine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,127 shows a wheel arrangement for an engine stand. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,599 discloses an ornamental appearance for an engine stand.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for an engine stand that includes a ratcheting mechanism typically utilized in slack adjusters for rotating an engine in a more precise and easier manner.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by utilizing a slack adjuster ratchet mechanism coupled to an S-cam shaft fixed to an engine mount plate.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new rotatable engine holding assembly that permits wheeling of an engine on a support surface.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new rotatable engine holding assembly that precise rotation of an engine to a desired position.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an engine stand that is capable of attachment to a variety of engine types by utilizing an adjustable mounting plate assembly.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a support frame having an attachment assembly couplable to an engine block to hold the engine. The assembly includes a rotatable axle coupling the attachment assembly to the support frame to permit rotation of the eninge while the engine is being held.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.